goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Evil Noodle calls Eva Braun, Hans Heimler and Karl Hamburger crybabies during Tangled/Spanked by Wave
This is a grounded video by SaveUmsFan2017. Plot At the GoAnimate Omega Cinemas, Hans Heimler, his good friend Eva Braun, and his best friend Karl Hamburger are upset because of Flynn's death. Evil Noodle laughes at them, causing Eva, Hans, and Karl to cry, flooding the GoAnimate Omega Cinemas. Then, the Save Ums, Rockin' Ralph, Erik Vons, Amelia, Luna Minami, and Azura ground Evil Noodle to get Wave to spank him. Later that night, Hans' parents comfort Eva, Hans, and Karl and they tell him that Jazzi and her boyfriend Custard are making them some french toast and waffles. Then, Eva, Hans, and Karl get exhausted and Hans' parents tuck Hans into bed and tuck Eva and Karl into their sleeping bags and read them a bedtime story. Eva, Hans, and Karl fall asleep after the story. Cast *Katrin as Eva Braun. *French Fry as Hans Heimler and Karl Hamburger. *Ivy as Shimajirō Shimano and Foo. *Tween Girl as B.B. Jammies. *Princess as Azura. *Jennifer as Custard. *Kimberly as Luna Minami and Wave the Swallow. *Eric as Rockin' Ralph and Evil Noodle. *Kendra as Noodle. *Callie as Amelia. *Young Guy as Erik Vons. *Catherine as Margret. *African Vulture as Mrs Heimler. *JackTheDisneyGuy as Mr Heimler. *Shy Girl as Mimirin Midorihara. *Amy as Ka-Chung. *Emma as Jazzi. Transcript Intro Amelia: Evil Noodle, how dare you make a grounded story out of Shimajirō! You know he is a nice 10 year old tiger. That's it! I will make a grounded story out of you. It will be called "Evil Noodle calls Eva Braun, Hans Heimler, and Karl Hamburger crybabies during Tangled/Spanked by Wave". Start the video, cameraman. Transcript Part 1: Evil Noodle makes fun of Eva, Hans, and Karl during Tangled. (GoAnimate City, USA, September 10, 2017) (Various characters are watching Tangled; However, Evil Noodle is not behaving) (A few minutes later, the scene reaches the saddest part of Tangled, Flynn's death) (Eva, Hans, and Karl start crying and it made Evil Noodle very happy) Evil Noodle: Ha! (X7) Eva, Hans, and Karl, due to being sad over the death of Flynn, you're such crybabies! You are crybabies! (X4) Noodle began singing You're Such A Crybaby to Eva, Hans, and Karl in the style of Notes In Your Lunchbag from Bizaardvark. Evil Noodle: You're just dumb crybabies in the world. Whimpering like a puppy. Scared of bats you are, whimpering like a puppy. You're just so pathetic. Wish you could stop bawling, but you're just so dumb! Evil Noodle and Chorus: You're such crybabies! You're such crybabies! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha ha, ha! You're so very pathetic! Evil Noodle: Tears are streaming down your faces, and there's no way to stop your crying. Sadness is endless, it's a death sentence. You're just so pathetic. Wish you could stop bawling, but you're just crybabies. Evil Noodle and Chorus: You're such crybabies! You're such crybabies! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha ha, ha! You're so very pathetic!You're such crybabies! You're such crybabies! You're such crybabies! You're such crybabies! You're such crybabies! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha, ha! You are such crybabies! You're such crybabies! You're such crybabies! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha, ha! You're such crybabies!! Hans, and Karl begin to cry even mega hardest to the point they cried a massive, enormous, colossal and gigantic wave of tears, flooding the entire GoAnimate Omega Cinemas, killing over 60,000 people, injuring over 10,000 people and causing everyone to panic and run for their lives to: A black background surrounded by flames with Azura Azura: (does a 1962-1975 Godzilla roar) (changes to Scary Voice) EVIL NOODLE (X5)!! GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!! YOU ARE IN TROUBLE AND IN DEAD MEAT!! Part 2: Evil Noodle gets grounded and spanked by Wave the Swallow to: Outside The Save-Um Central. A bus is seen driving to the sidewalk as the dramatic chipmunk sound effect played really loudly. to: the living room Azura: Evil Noodle, how bloody dare you make fun of Erik's girlfriend Eva, the Blonde Bartender's boyfriend Hans, and Margret's boyfriend Karl and make them cry a massive, enormous, and gigantic tsunami of tears to flood the whole GoAnimate Omega Cinemas due to the sad scene in Tangled over the death of Flynn. Now, we're gonna have to pay $300 to repair the whole GoAnimate Omega Cinemas!!! Luna: I agree with Azura! Foo: You probably killed over 60,000 people because of what you did to Eva, Hans, and Karl!! Custard: Even worse, you just killed whole entire families!!! Noodle: And thanks to you, we will also be paying over 10,000 hospital bills because of what you did to make Eva, Hans, and Karl bawl! Jazzi: And we will be going to the funeral of the people that were killed by Eva, Hans, and Karl's massive and gigantic tsunami of tears!! Ka-Chung: Why would you make Eva, Hans, and Karl cry like that?! Shimajirō Shimano: Do you know Eva is a nice 16 year old Maiden from Gurnee, Hans is a nice 18 year old Gestapo officer from the Czech Republic, and Karl is a nice 21 year old Waffen SS officer from Scotland? Mimirin Midorihara: You should know doing that kind of stuff like that can really make Eva, Hans, and Karl cry extremely mega harder, you stupid bad warthog!! Amelia: Yeah, you should be sorry for what you did to Eva, Hans and Karl! Now they need to go to sleep because of you! B.B. Jammies: Agweed. Margret: That's it! You are so grounded, grounded, grounded until the 20th anniversary of Beauty and the Beast! And for that, Wave is going to spank you! Wave the Swallow, spank Evil Noodle! appears Wave: Prepare to get your bottom spanked. spanks Evil Noodle, but the TV static occurs followed by a technical difficulties sign with the word "CENSORED! PLEASE STAND BY!" Transcript Part 3 Finale: Mrs Heimler and Mr Heimler comfort Eva, Hans, and Karl/A Bedtime Story for Eva, Hans, and Karl. Eva, Hans, and Karl are whimpering and sobbing in distraught while Mrs Heimler and Mr Heimler are comforting them Mrs Heimler: It's okay, Eva, Hans, and Karl. Evil Noodle got spanked by Wave. He will not make you cry. Eva: I know, Mrs Heimler and Mr Heimler! Sniffles The death of Flynn is one of the ten saddest Disney moments in history!! Mr Heimler: It's okay, Eva, Hans, and Karl. Jazzi and Custard are making you french toast and waffles for dinner. Karl: Really, Mrs Heimler and Mr Heimler? Thank you for cheering us up. Hans: We will feel happy when Jazzi and Custard make us french toast and waffles for dinner. Hans, and Karl soon had french toast and waffles that Jazzi and Custard made for dinner. Eva, Hans, and Karl then went to the bathroom and took a bath and brushed their teeth and used mouthwash. Hans' parents soon tucked Hans into bed. They also tucked Eva and Karl into their sleeping bags Heimler and Mr Heimler saw Eva, Hans, and Karl yawning Mr Heimler: Are you okay, guys? Hans: Yes, Dad. Eva, Karl, and i are tired. We were bawling harder after Evil Noodle called us crybabies and made fun of us. Mr Heimler: I know, guys. All of that bawling made you guys sleepy. Eva: Can you read us a bedtime story about Where Do Diggers Sleep at Night to help us go to sleep? Mrs Heimler: Sure, Eva. Heimler start reading Where Do Diggers Sleep at Night to Eva, Hans, and Karl the story, Eva yawned Karl: Thank you, Mrs Heimler. You read us a bedtime story. Hans: We are ready to go to sleep. yawned and he, Eva, and Karl fell asleep Mrs Heimler: Goodnight Eva, Hans, and Karl. Heimler and Mr Heimler left Hans' room Category:Grounded Stories by SaveUmsFan2017 Category:The Evil Save-Ums' grounded days